


【博君一肖】《囚》（已完结）

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 锦衣卫博子X杀手蘸老福特同名
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
"留活口！"  
这是百户大人下的令。

是夜宫内进了三个刺客，被值守的锦衣卫发现后三人分头逃窜，而王一博现在正在追的这个，轻功了得。对方并不恋战，看样子只想离开，再这么追下去他会累死。

他收住脚步，抽出腰间的弩，瞄准前方飞窜的黑影。  
"嗖"得一声黑影被射落，刺客在草地上滚了一圈顺势翻起来，两把短剑反握交叉护在胸前。雨滴在他的竹笠上汇成水柱，从两侧耳边流下来，铁色的面罩拢在眼下。  
王一博追到近前，瞄了一眼刺客右膝内侧的箭头，从刀鞘里拔出绣春刀，上面还有上次执行任务留下的血迹。

铺天盖地的雨如坠子般扑将下来，他转动刀柄，任雨打在刀面上，哐哐作响。

两人在竹林里画圆走着，相互打量着对方。

靴子抬起，落了雨的草地陷了一洼小坑，泥水立刻从四面溢进去。头顶的雨哗哗地落着，远处有飞鸟惊起的扑扇声，有山体滑落泥泞碎石的滚落声，所有的感官都被放大，变慢。  
雨滴进水坑的刹那，王一博出手了。

他旋身向前，用了七成力将刀面上的雨水以迅雷不及掩耳之速甩到刺客的面罩上，面罩应声裂开。  
刺客以手臂挡脸后退几步。  
"女人？"

王一博双手握刀横在身前，雨打在脸上，溅进眼睛，王一博眯起了眼，"身手倒是不赖，只可惜是个女人。"  
刺客似乎很介意被人说像女人，挪开手臂摘掉竹笠，露出正脸来。

没了斗笠的遮盖，雨水肆无忌惮打在肖战的脸上，右膝盖伤口的血混着雨水浸湿了他的夜行服，那里暗红一片。  
他悄无声息地将受伤那条腿挪到身后，短剑握在身前。

王一博哼了一声，刀光一闪几棵竹子便朝肖战方向倒去，他快步向前趁肖战举短剑向竹子时飞身朝他的腹部划去。

肖战被王一博这刀逼得连连后退，背撞在竹子上。  
夜行服被割了一道，肖战往腹部摸了一把，没有流血，可五脏六腑已被这一刀震伤。  
王一博这一刀是收着的，他知道刺客膝盖上的伤已经拖累了他。  
他撑不了多久。

王一博将绣春刀慢慢收进刀鞘，仿佛是给刺客喘息的机会。  
突然，他飞身朝右前方的竹子踏了两脚，借力踢向刺客。

肖战本就旧伤未愈，几个回合下来他已有些体力不支。此刻右腿已经麻了，他拖着腿一边后退一边挥刀护在身前，却未想到锦衣卫的目标是他的右腿。

他吃痛跪下，脖子被王一博从后面锁住。  
王一博的手臂慢慢使劲。  
他要勒死他。

闪电在夜空下的竹林里破开一道白练，闪过王一博的脸，他手上越收越紧："你不是我的对手。"

肖战的眼睛睁大，眼眶泛红，瞳孔开始涣散，求生的本能让他大口地喘着气。  
王一博往前探，凑在肖战因窒息而通红的脸侧，戏谑地说："他们要我留活口。"

肖战的另一条腿还在顽抗，王一博伸腿将肖战的下半身锁住。  
两人倒在泥泞不堪的地上，挺拔的飞鱼服染上了泥渍。

"不过凭你这个脸蛋，进了诏狱，估计还没上刑就被那些小旗们折腾死了。"  
雨水拍打脸颊的声音被放大，肖战知道眼前这个锦衣卫指的是什么。

"要不，你的秘密告诉我。我给你个痛快免得你受苦，你说好不好？"

肖战停了片刻没动，仿佛在思忖锦衣卫的提议，他忽然举起了右手。王一博以为他想通了，放开了锁着他的手臂，等他说话。

肖战趴在地上剧烈地咳嗽着，大口往肺里吸气，脖子连着颌骨下被王一博箍住的位置一片通红。  
雨顺着他的脸颊，从发尖滴落，肖战重重的喘了几口，抓起身下一把泥撒向王一博。

王一博以手臂挡了一下，把踉跄行步的肖战提回来扔在地上，自己顺势骑到他身上，扯下肖战的腰带将他的双手绑起来按在地上。  
动作一气呵成。

身下的人原本就受伤了，又因为刚刚被掼到地上伤得不轻，衣衫也因为腰带被王一博解去而凌乱，此刻他正剧烈地咳着，胸口一起一伏的。

王一博看着他，身下的人仿佛一只被自己从水里拎出的鱼，任他宰割，大口喘息只为活命。  
他的眼神决绝又脆弱，在雨里望着他。  
王一博的下身有了反应。

轰，头顶的雷又响了一下。  
那刹那，王一博被鬼迷了心窍。  
他将肖战被缚着的双手拎到头顶，一手去解自己的裤带。

王一博坐在肖战的身上，将他腿间的那东西抵在他唇边："舔。"  
"不要想着咬我，好好舔。把爷舔舒服了，兴许我会给你跟那两个同党一个痛快。"

肖战闭了闭眼睛，半晌，才伸出舌头一下一下地勉强地舔着那东西的头部，再含进一半。  
王一博酥得头皮发麻，他低头俯视身下的人，拍了拍他的脸。  
王一博兀自笑了，倒是比那些阉人会舔。

"含深一点。"王一博顺势跪立起来，捏着他的下巴，挺胯把那东西整个送进他的嘴里。  
"咳咳……"肖战受不了直抵在舌根的硬物，咳着咳着侧过脸干呕起来。

王一博把他提起来，将顶在竹子上，让他背对自己，一把扯下他松垮的裤子，胯下的坚挺直接捅进肖战的身体里。

下身撕裂一般，肖战清醒了一点，他咬着牙，头被身后的锦衣卫按在竹子上，他低头在他后脖子上舔舐，咬着他的耳朵。

天上雨已渐小，可他们头上的雨却不见减。  
肖战的身体随着身后锦衣卫在他身体里进进出出的动作而一上一下的，身前的竹子被两人这样冲撞着，附在竹叶上的雨滴纷至沓来，啪啪砸在肖战裸露的布满伤痕的背上。

王一博下身的动作的频率忽然慢了一下，一点点退出又一寸一寸地挺进，那东西在肖战下身的甬道里慢慢厮磨。  
肖战溢出了声。

王一博轻笑着贴上肖战的背，纵使闭着嘴咬着牙，呻吟声也会从嘴角冒出来，肖战啊了一声，他靠过来顶得更深了。

雨夜，竹林，两个交叠的身影共沉沦。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02  
肖战醒来时发现自己膝盖的伤口已简单处理过，连锁骨下的旧伤也换过了扎带。  
他挣扎着坐起来，环顾四周。

这是一处竹屋，屋内没有任何可以当作武器的工具。  
屋外隐隐约约有流水声，估摸着附近有小溪或者瀑布。

他拖着伤腿在竹屋里挪了一圈，那根箭还扎在他的膝盖里，让他走也走不了。  
竹屋两侧有窗，但都从外面用木板钉死了，透不出一丝光亮。  
整个竹屋里唯一的光源来自头顶天窗，天窗不大，也用木条封着，但木条钉得疏，光能进来。

屋外有走路声，肖战立刻闪身到门后。  
开门的刹那肖战想要锁喉偷袭，反被来人挡开，他被这股力道逼退到门侧的木椅上，便顺势坐下，膝盖上的伤扯得他生疼。

王一博回身把门关，见眼前肖战这副模样，他嘴角含笑道："我不是来害你的。"

眼前的锦衣卫穿着笔挺的令人闻风丧胆的飞鱼服，腰间配着绣春刀，穿戴整齐的体面模样让肖战只想到四个字：  
道貌岸然。

王一博把帽子脱掉放在一旁，又从随身带的包袱里掏出瓶瓶罐罐，端到他面前："这里很隐蔽，没人找得到。我们不想把犯人带回诏狱的时候，就会带来这里。”

"所以这是我的囚室？"

王一博在肖战面前蹲下，看了看他的膝盖，道："也可以这么说。"

他把帕子递给肖战示意他咬在嘴里，肖战不接，他也不恼，直接扯过肖战受伤的那条腿，撕开膝盖周围的布料和昨晚他的简易包扎。

他用弩射的那只箭贯穿了他右膝盖内侧，所幸，没伤到膝骨。

王一博抬眸看向肖战："会有点疼，你忍着点。"  
他按住肖战的小腿，在肖战反应过来之前拔掉了箭头，撒上金疮药。  
肖战闷哼了一声。  
王一博笑了笑："倒是挺能忍。"  
一边用扎带帮他把伤口包好。

"上衣脱了。"  
肖战知道他是要帮自己的旧伤上药，便没说话照做了。

他并没有搞清楚眼前这个锦衣卫的目的，说是带到这里私下审问，却未用刑。  
锦衣卫的手段他是知道的，即便不入诏狱，让人生不如死的办法也多着，可这个人……

王一博正在一旁用竹撇子从瓶瓶罐罐里面刮出药膏，这是给他涂背上的伤的。

肖战垂眸思忖，若是锦衣卫想通过他放长线钓出他背后的杀手组织来一窝端了，那便错了。  
他们这些杀手就像养在池塘里，散在四处的鱼，鱼食撒进来，他们才会冒头。  
只看饲养人何时撒鱼食，鱼哪会知道饲养人的秘密呢？  
鱼连饲养人有几个鱼塘都不知道。

且大部分的鱼都是死士，被捕前就会自尽。  
可他不是，肖战倏地坐直了身体，他绝不会为了饲养人而牺牲自己。  
肖战为自己昨日雨夜里的所作所为找到了理由。  
他要活着，要活下去。

王一博包扎好他胸前的伤，又绕到背后帮他上药。  
背上除了刀伤，还有他的牙印。

王一博一点点，一寸寸地，慢慢地帮肖战抹着药，指尖似有若无地划过他的背。  
末了，王一博叹了一句："皮肤比女人还细腻，破了真是可惜。"

肖战最不能听的话就是说他像女人，说他皮肤类何。  
而这两点，眼前这个锦衣卫全占了。  
肖战并不擅长近距离搏斗，此刻腿上用不上力，他气得要用蛮力掌掴王一博。

手腕被王一博制住，他贴着他的手腕，对怒不可遏的肖战说："这里的皮肤特别薄，一口下去就到手筋。"  
说着舔了舔他纤细的手腕，一口咬了下去。  
肖战看着王一博，咬牙忍着。

锦衣卫跟东厂往来密切，他跟着指挥使倒是玩过一些新入宫的阉人。  
可阉人毕竟不是真正的男人。

王一博低眸看了看肖战，心想，但眼前这个人是。

底下这个人眼神倔强，眼眶也不知道怎么了红红的，头发自昨夜后便未再梳理过，嘴唇又被他自己咬出了血。

这模样说不出地魅惑。  
王一博突然提起肖战的手腕把他拽到床上，扯下他的亵裤分开他的双腿就压上去。

他抓着肖战的臀瓣，手指顺着股沟滑到他后穴的入口，他探进去一根手指，肖战便叫出了声。  
"嘘——刚刚不是还挺能忍的吗。"

肖战便真的住了嘴，他看到他竖在唇边慢慢放下去，身前的那东西被突然抓住。  
肖战的后腰麻了一下。

等肖战的入口适应了一根手指，他才插入第二根手指，另一只手握着肖战的手腕拉到他头顶。  
他的手腕刚刚被王一博咬破，血顺着被提起的手臂蜿蜒到脖子上。

王一博看着身下一丝不挂的人，他的眼睛很漂亮，可这双眼睛看向自己的时候，眼底只有恨意。

他捂住肖战的眼睛，对着他鲜红的嘴唇吻下去。  
肖战的身体很软，嘴唇也很软。  
这一次王一博吻得很温柔，他轻轻吸吮着肖战的下唇瓣，伸出舌头轻舔着他唇下那个痣。

肖战起先不肯张嘴，被王一博捏住下颚强行打开了。  
他舔了舔肖战的嘴唇，再伸进他的口腔去追逐肖战的舌头。

"你又想咬我吗？"  
王一博压着肖战重重亲了一口，拔出他插在肖战身体里的那两根手指，将手指连同粘液一起插进肖战的嘴里。  
王一博插得很深，插到肖战呕起来。

他折起肖战没受伤的那只腿，将硬得发烫的下体挤进肖战的身体，他明显感觉到肖战的身体比昨晚打得更开了。  
肖战闷哼出声，王一博捂住他的嘴，在他身体里快速动了起来。

跟肖战的每一次交合，都能让王一博酥到头皮发麻。  
怀里这个人蒙着薄雾似的眼睛，红得能滴出血来的嘴唇，在他身下压抑着婉转呻吟的模样比王一博之前上过的任何一个人更能让他发狂。  
简而言之：他用得更得心应手。

有液体自肖战脸上流下，划过王一博的指缝里，他低头将它细细地舔干净了。

王一博粗喘着气，突然拔了出来，他让肖战侧躺着，他托着肖战受伤的那条腿，微微分开，又从侧边顶进去。  
这个姿势肖战夹得他更紧。  
王一博先是浅浅地进入，再退出一点，再进入，最后才没入整根。  
肖战快要遭不住了。

竹榻因为两人交合的动作，发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。  
王一博抓住肖战腿间早已直挺挺的那物，一边在他身后抽插，一边套弄着他的硬挺。

那东西被王一博握在手心揉搓，更要命的是他的每一下动作都拿捏得恰到好处地激起肖战的快感。

酥麻感自胯下，自后穴，自被他吸吮着的耳后洋洋洒洒地汇集到一处，肖战觉得自己快要筋挛了。

他一侧脸贴着床，他为自己的身体因锦衣卫的作为感受到的快感而羞耻。  
不知是眼泪还是汗水，浸湿了身下的被褥。

肖战在王一博怀里抖了一下，粘腻的东西射到王一博手心里。  
王一博笑着去亲肖战凸出的背脊，胯下加速了抽插的频率，他重哼了一声，射在了里面。

王一博的那东西还没有完全软下来，他也不拔出来，轻轻地在肖战的甬道里面蹭。  
就这么侧躺着，贴着肖战的后背抱着发抖的他。

一个隐秘于林间的竹屋里，拥着两个不知心的人。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
肖战弓着腰侧躺在榻上，保持着王一博放开他的姿势，赤身裸体的，后穴还流着王一博射进去的东西。

王一博已穿戴整齐，帽子一系他又是威风凛凛的锦衣卫。

他从带来的包袱里拿出几件干净的衣物丢到床上，"你的夜行服不能穿了，换这个吧。"  
说完他又自顾自笑了，盯着白色帏幔下肖战垂在榻边的纤细脚腕，他舔了舔嘴角道："不过你出不去，穿不穿衣服都无所谓。"

临走前他叮嘱肖战："药都在这里，我若没来，你就自己换。一日三餐我会让可靠的人送过来，不过你不要想着偷袭他，他绝对没我温柔。"

王一博走后很久，肖战才从床榻上挣扎着坐起来，身上被他折腾得酸痛，手臂跟腿上也是他掐过的红痕，锁骨下的旧伤已经渗出了血色。

肖战抬起被锁上铁链的一侧手腕，铁链那头栓在床下的一块玄铁上。  
他拉起铁链试看长度，只够他在屋内活动，连门口都到不了。  
他要把他囚禁在这里，当他的玩物？

拳头逐渐收紧，肖战颤抖着，指甲扣进掌心的肉里，鲜血淋漓。

一连几日，王一博都没有再出现。只有一个戴着斗笠的老头每日给他送饭。

那天晚上另两个杀手在被捕前已自决身亡，王一博本想着若是他们能从另两个身上拿到想要的东西，那他藏在竹屋里的那个就变得无关紧要。

可如今那两个人死了，不仅锦衣卫要抓他，杀手组织不出几日也会查到他没死，必定会派人暗杀。  
这个人不能再留在这里了。

想到这儿的时候王一博忽然拍了一下自己的脑门，他发现在他的潜意识里，这两条路他一条都没选。  
他既舍不得把他交出去，又舍不得他死。

王一博进门前肖战正趴在榻下靠着玄铁磨手里的竹片。  
听到脚步声他立刻将细竹片塞进手腕上的铁铐内侧，理了理身上的衣服站在榻前。  
王一博脱下帽子放在一旁，盯着肖战的眼睛，一步步逼近他。  
肖战退无可退，跌倒在榻上。

王一博半跪到榻上，伸手去捉肖战的脚腕。  
看肖战惊慌失措的模样，他轻笑了一声，顺着肖战的右脚腕抬起他的右腿，帮他检查膝盖的伤势。  
王一博说："你放心，我今天不碰你。就过来看看，待会还要回北镇抚司交差。"

肖战屏着息看王一博在自己面前慢慢站起来，一只手不自觉地去握另一只手腕上的铁铐。  
那块从榻脚上抠下来的竹块已经被他磨成锋利的薄片，必能见血封喉。  
"膝盖恢复得很好，"王一博摸了一把肖战的下巴，"我过几日再来看你。"

直到王一博离开，肖战从屋内听到他用铁链子锁门的声音后，才松了一口气。

\-------------------

王一博脱下肖战亵裤时他没有反抗，而是顺势在榻上躺下，张开细长的双腿。  
王一博眯了眯眼，欺身贴上去扶着下身早已发硬的滚热塞入肖战的后穴，肖战呻吟出声死死咬住手背的肉。

王一博折起肖战的腿，推着他的膝盖弯，在他身体里慢慢动起来。  
肖战的手腕牵连着铁链，带着铁链铃铃作响。

铁链的铃铃声，竹床的嘎吱声，不远处的流水声，落雨打在竹屋上的啪嗒声，屋内两人交缠的喘息声，声声入耳。

身下的肖战面色潮红，张着嘴呻吟的情动模样能滴出水来，他向王一博伸出手去，像一个濒临溺水的人努力去抓救命的浮木一般。

王一博搂着他的腰将他提到身上，托着他的臀部慢慢放下来，自下身传来的苏麻感直顶肖战天灵盖，他能清晰地感觉到后穴甬道里的褶皱被王一博的硬挺一层层地破开。

他紧紧攀着王一博的背，从手腕的铁铐里缓缓抽出竹片，他一边扭着臀坐下去，一边搂着王一博的脖子，用力往他的后脖子刺去。

然而下一刻他却被王一博扯着手腕掼在榻上。  
从他主动向他张开腿的那瞬，王一博就发现了蹊跷，今天的他，迎合得不像他。

王一博下榻扯过一段白缎扎在上臂上止血，方才虽然早有警惕，可等他制住肖战，竹片已划进手臂。

这个人实在令人销魂，王一博现在大致是懂了什么叫"牡丹花下死做鬼也风流"。

看竹片入臂的深度，他是要置自己于死地。  
王一博冷哼了一声，从腰间拿出一个小瓶："没想到阉人给我的东西，这么快就派上了用场了，我本想着你伤势未愈，以后再用。既然你这么恨我，那么现在就尝尝吧。"  
说着推掉塞子，捏着肖战的下巴将瓶内的药水一股脑儿灌进他嘴里。

原本想着自己即便苟延残喘，也要活着离开这间竹屋。  
药水入喉的瞬间，他做好了这是毒药的准备，这样也好，人算不如天算。

半晌不到，仿佛有千万只白蚁落地肺腑，再由肺腑中急匆匆地爬出来窜到全身各处。肖战觉得痒极了，又痒又空虚，却说不出到底痒在何处，痒得他心底发麻，挠无可挠。

胯下的那物已变得红肿不堪，后穴不由自主地收缩着，肖战终于意识到这个锦衣卫给自己灌的是什么药了。

王一博披了件衣服看戏似的瞧着肖战。

肖战蜷起身子并拢双腿缩到竹榻一角，背对王一博伸手套弄胯下的红肿。  
他闭上眼睛，屋外的雨声立刻将他拉回到那日雨夜的情景，锦衣卫从午门追着自己一直到了小竹林。

肖战晃了晃头想要把这些记忆甩开，可下一刻脑海里的画面却是锦衣卫骑在自己身上，解开他的腰带去绑他的双手。  
这一刻他是独善其身的旁观者，他瞥见闪电划过林间，他听到头顶雷响轰轰。

他看到被按在地上的自己的绝望与踯躅，他看到锦衣卫杀红了眼将胯下的东西抵到自己唇边，他看到自己在铺天盖里的雨里张嘴将他的胯下之物含进嘴里。

肖战抖了一下，倒在榻上轻喘着，还是痒得难受。  
后穴一张一合，有粘腻的液体顺着甬道流到榻上，他细长的双腿绞在一处，腿间的那物又抬起头来了。  
肖战抠着掌心，咬着牙，在竹榻一角瑟瑟发抖。  
他不愿意这么死。

被肖战刺伤时王一博还没有射，可方才那一番观摩，眼下他的胯下已硬得发胀。

他给肖战喂春药的本意是惩罚肖战，想看他伏在自己脚下求他给他的模样。

可眼前这个人带着仿佛濒死一般的绝望身躯跟绝不说出口的倔强倒在床上的可怜模样，又让他不忍心了。

王一博从身后抄起肖战的腿，让他跪在榻上，送胯向前一下子填满肖战的后穴。  
肖战咬着唇却还是呻吟出声，王一博喜欢听他这种想要忍却又忍不住的叫床声，喜欢得不得了。

肖战塌着腰，被王一博被按在榻上以动物交配的方式交合着，他甚至听到了两人牵连处每次他退出来又插进去时捣水的声响。  
他闭上眼睛想要忽略这一切，可一闭眼又是雷雨交加的那片竹林里，自己被他按在竹子上。

一如此时此刻。

王一博的手伸到肖战胸前，突然按在他锁骨下的旧伤，肖战痛得叫出了声。  
王一博仿佛没听见肖战的惨叫一般，一边按着他的伤口一边重重地顶进去，顶到肖战跪不住了倒在床上。

红色的血从王一博的上臂蜿蜒而下，滴在肖战布满刀痕跟牙印的背。

屋外的雨仿佛落不尽似的，丝丝连连，牵扯不断。

\-----------

肖战发烧了，是春药没有从他体内散尽的缘故。  
王一博把肖战从榻上扶起来，喂他喝药，被有气无力的肖战推开："你给我……喝什么？"  
"救命的药。"  
见肖战依旧不肯张嘴，他放下装着汤药的碗："你是不是特别恨我？"  
发热的虚汗从肖战的额头滑下，王一博伸出手指替他擦汗，收手时被肖战一口咬住。  
王一博也没有抽回来，任肖战咬着。  
"你再咬，我又要硬了。"  
肖战倏地松了口，眼神里有恨意，有不屑，还有一点点委屈。  
王一博看着被肖战咬出牙印的手指，道："这么恨我呀。恨我就好好吃药，病好了再找我报仇。"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
肖战没再说话也不再抗拒，任王一博一勺又一勺地给自己喂药，喝得精光。  
是啊，养好了才能有日后。

王一博坐在榻边，忽然道："怎么办呢？那两个人死了，现在你是唯一线索。不仅锦衣卫要抓你，你们的人也要杀你。"

"原来你不是锦衣卫啊。"  
肖战说这句话的时候异常平静，不带任何语气。  
可王一博听出他话里有话，理亏似的摸了摸后脖子，沉声道："我跟他们不一样。"

肖战冷哼了一声。  
明明是他以锦衣卫身份要挟他在先，如今他倒把自己择干净了，置身事外地给他捋时局，何其可笑。

"但我也可以选择不把你交出去。"  
他在说选择，他可以选择交也可以选择不交，就看是什么左右他的选择了。王一博吊着胃口，等肖战上钩。  
果然半晌不到，肖战便问他："条件呢？"  
王一博身体往后靠着椅背，懒洋洋地说："我帮你解决锦衣卫，你，对我主动一次。"  
"然后呢？"  
"然后我们就两不相欠，我走我的阳关道，你走你的独木桥，再无瓜葛。"  
"我怎么知道你说的是真的？"  
"虽然我现在就很想操你，但我可以等到交易实现的那一刻。"  
王一博说话的气息若即若离地喷在他耳根，肖战红着脸，攥紧了身上的被子，道："成交。"

肖战恍惚了，眼前这个人绝对是那晚竹林里强迫他的人，可又仿佛不是。  
他那晚的狠绝，凌厉，杀心，欲望，他全都看在眼里。可眼前靠在椅子上的人，跟那些他记在脑子里的特征全都不搭边了，只留下一个欲望。  
肖战头疼得厉害。

王一博在乱葬岗找了一具年纪与肖战相仿的尸体，给它换上了肖战那件破败不堪的夜行服，连人带衣服一把火烧成焦炭。  
王一博把烧焦的尸体连同那两把短剑带回北镇抚司，三个刺客均已死亡的消息便从锦衣卫传了出去。  
王一博等一干三个锦衣卫因未抓到活口被罚俸禄半年，降为小旗。

暮色降临，河道上薄雾渐渐拢了上来。  
送肖战南下的船上，王一博穿过船舱，坐到船尾。

这个结局比肖战设想的来得更早一些，他不是没有想过离开杀手组织，只是他的计划还没有完美到可以实施的那一步。  
如今阴差阳错，歪打正着。

"就在这里吧。"王一博在船尾说。  
肖战没听清，回头看他："什么？"  
"不是答应了要主动一次吗？"，王一博抬眸，"就现在，这里。"  
肖战背着手在船头啐了一嘴，弯腰进了船舱。

肖战扶着王一博的腿慢慢蹲下来，王一博仰坐在船尾，瞧着肖战的一举一动。  
原本以为肖战会笨手笨脚地去解他的腰带，没想到肖战的手直接覆上了他的裆部，沿着他那还是软趴趴的东西来回摩挲。

黄色的灯笼映着微弱的光在船头左右地晃。  
肖战抬头对上王一博的脸，那眼神里带着六分狡黠，三分得意，还有一分王一博也说不清的东西。

胯下那东西被肖战摸得渐渐有了形状，肖战将那东西从裤裆里掏出来，一手揉搓着囊袋，一手在上半部分研磨，大拇指略施力气在头部打着圈儿。  
王一博倒抽了一口气。

王一博下身那物在肖战的手里慢慢变大，他的手挪到那物的下半部分轻轻地上下套弄。肖战盯着王一博的眼睛，俯身，舌尖挺着力量抵在那物光滑的头部，再包着牙齿一点点地含进去，又裹紧了慢慢出来，那东西上沾满了肖战的唾液，硬挺，滑腻。  
肖战的头前后动着，模拟着王一博在他身上抽插的姿势。  
他知道王一博喜欢这样。

王一博再也忍不住了，拉起肖战坐到自己腿上，硬挺抵在肖战的臀下，隔着裤子在他的臀沟来回地蹭。一边捧着肖战的脸，摸索他的嘴唇，小心翼翼地吻肖战的下唇瓣，软绵绵的。

肖战嗯了一声，张开嘴巴去吮吸王一博抵在他唇间的那瓣，舌尖有一下没一下地伸出来轻舔着，被王一博逮到好一顿纠缠。  
两人抱着亲了好一会儿，亲得肖战身体都酥软了，身下的那东西从裤裆里撑起来，王一博拉下肖战的裤子，那东西便立起来弹在王一博的小腹上。  
肖战红着脸撇开了头。

王一博轻笑了一声，手指从肖战的股沟滑下去，再从后穴探进去，里面已经够湿了。  
肖战哼哼着收缩后穴，上身也本能地直起来，向王一博怀里靠去。  
王一博手臂环在他身后抱着他，忽然想到了方才他说不清的东西是什么了，那一分是天真。  
王一博的手指往里深一寸，肖战的后穴就绞得他紧一分，肖战难耐地在他的怀里乱扭。

肖战喘着息从王一博腿上下来，直起上身跪在船舱地板的衣物上，双手分别撑在两侧，这才回过头，眼尾带雾地撇着红红的嘴巴朝王一博看。

王一博被勾了魂似的靠过去贴着肖战，下巴磕在他的肩窝里，胯下那东西抵在他的腿间发烫。王一博扶着那东西一下又一下地戳肖战的屁股，直到肖战的手伸到后面拉他，他才慢慢挺进去。

王一博整根没入以后便待在里面，扣着肖战到胯骨吻着他的背。肖战难耐地扭了扭屁股，咬着唇，道："动一动……"

王一博闷笑了一声，一手握住肖战的肩膀，一手去握他那东西，将肖战固定在身前，这才开始抽插起来。  
肖战呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，带着哭腔，转过身去抱王一博。  
两人底下连在一起，上身又是前胸贴后背的姿势，根本抱不到。  
王一博便拔了出来，推着肖战的身子让他躺下，拉起他的膝盖弯挂到肩膀上，底下顶进去动起来的同时俯身下去抱住肖战，低头吻住他勾人的眼尾，吻住他的呻吟。

王一博从背后拥着肖战躺在船舱里，身上盖着飞鱼服。

"你的那间竹屋藏过多少人？"肖战在前面问。  
"倒是有不少。"他嘴上这么说着，心里却麻了一下。  
"每一个你都这么对他吗？"  
"什么？"王一博一时没反应过来肖战所说的"这么对他"是哪种，等反应过来，便笑出了声，道："你很在意？"  
"随便问问。"肖战拉过衣服盖住了头。  
真是见鬼了他怎么会问出那句话。

原先有光亮的时候，即便他躺在自己身后，他也可以很剥离。  
可此时此刻，他躲在衣服底下，睁着眼睛什么也见不着，铺头盖脸的全是他的气息，他不用闭眼睛都能想象到方才自己的模样。

啊嚏，肖战在飞鱼服底下打了个喷嚏，忽然身后一只大手贴到他的脖子上，大拇指在他脖子后摩挲，其他四指伸在前面搭在他喉结上。  
肖战僵直了身子，王一博贴近他的耳根说：“帮你把把脉。”  
哪有人把脉摸脖子的。

肖战屏着息，任王一博四根手指有一下没一下地摸着他的喉结，他悄悄地慢慢地松了口，细细地吐出去，胸口砰砰砰地变快了。  
连同王一博掌心下的那条动脉也活跃了起来，王一博感受到肖战原本平稳的脉象突然毫无章法地跳动着。  
“你……”  
王一博说出那个字的瞬间，肖战倏地转身抱住王一博，头埋进他怀里，急于掩藏什么东西被识破的窘迫。  
王一博搂紧了肖战，抱了良久。忽然掐着他的后腰，问：“再来一次？”

王一博睁开眼睛的时候，怀里的人已经不在了。  
天刚破晓，他走出船舱，小舟漂在河心，笼在不见天日的浓雾里。  
只余远处白鹭扑扇翅膀的声响和偶尔几声自山谷飘荡而来的布谷布谷。

END


End file.
